Glisse
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: Tu glisses pas, là, tu marches.


Un OS écrit en une heure sur le thème Glisse, dans le cade d'une Nuit du FoF. Pour plus d'informations, vous pouvez me contacter ou bien regarder sur mon profil, il y a le lien vers la Salle de Jeux du FoF.

Bonne lecture !

 _Glisse_

« Non, là, tu marches, en fait. »

Hiccup grogna et leva à nouveau son patin. Son petit le regardait, un sourcil haussé, trois mètres plus loin. Et bien sûr, il les avait amenés sur un lac de sa connaissance. Donc, pas de barrières où se cramponner. Les patinoires ? Trop classique, et Jack détestait le classique. Quand Hiccup posa son patin sur la glace, levant systématiquement l'autre, il vit Jack secouer la tête.

« Regarde, c'est pourtant simple, il faut juste glisser. »

Oui, quand il s'agissant de Jack, ça avait l'air simple. En fait, on aurait carrément dit qu'il volait, tellement il pouvait aller vite avec des efforts peu visibles, tandis qu'Hiccup, les jambes pliées et les muscles bandés, peinait même à tenir debout. Nan, mais franchement ? Qui était le type qui s'était dit, comme ça : oh, tiens, une surface glissante et gelée, et si j'accrochais des lames à mes godasses pour me fendre la poire ? Comment peut-on seulement avoir une idée pareille ? Peu importe qui était ce type, Hiccup le maudissait. Ceci dit, il adorait voir Jack patiner, oh il faisait principalement des techniques de glisse et des pirouettes, et à peine quelques sauts simples et sans noms, mais tout était si … fluide. Comme s'il faisait partie intégrante de la glace, qu'il la complétait.

Mais, des lames sous les pieds, Hiccup profitait moyennement. Il vit Jack foncer sur lui et écarquilla les yeux, mais son petit-ami freina juste devant lui. Freiner. En patins à glace. Tout était tout à fait normal. Jack se saisit des mains d'Hiccup, qui, sentant la connerie venir, se serait bien dégagé s'il n'avait pas eu peur de se ramasser lamentablement.

Et Jack se mit à reculer. Sans même regarder derrière lui – il devait connaître la forme du lac par cœur, à force d'y venir tout le temps. Hiccup sentait ses patins avancer contre son gré, et se concentra sur le mains de Jack. En fait, il n'avait rien à faire, et c'était plutôt rassurant.

« Maintenant, lève la jambe droite.

—Non. »

Jack soupira, et lâcha une des mains du brun, qui sentit son cœur manquer un battement.

« Je te lâche, alors ?

—Non, non, non ! Donne-moi ta main !

—Mais avec plaisir. »

Hiccup se laissa rougir. Et leva la jambe droite.

« Bien. Dès que tu la reposes, tu pousses avec la jambe gauche et tu la lèves.

—Euh … »

Hiccup essaya. Une fois. Deux fois. Sans tomber, c'était déjà ça. Et au bout de la septième tentative, ça ressemblait à quelque chose. Jack alla pour l'embrasser, mais s'arrêta à mi-chemin, frustrant Hiccup au plus haut point. Il se recula même, jusqu'à ce que leurs bras soient tendus aux maximums. Hiccup tonna, de sa voix la plus grave.

« Jack !

—Mon amour ? Tu dis quelque chose ? Glisse jusque moi. »

Hiccup voulut se servir des bras de Jack, mais celui-ci lui rendait la tâche impossible. Alors, réduit à cette seule et unique possibilité, il glissa. Maladroitement, mais glissa quand même. Et cette fois, Jack l'embrassa. Il reprit sa marche arrière, et Hiccup arrivait plus ou moins à suivre. Jusqu'au moment où le jeune rigolard décida qu'il était en mesure de se débrouiller tout seul. Oh, bien sûr, Hiccup continua de glisser. À l'horizontale, sur le ventre. Il glissa ainsi sur plusieurs mètres avant de se retrouver aux pieds de Jack, au milieu du lac. Qui éclata de rire.

« Superbe ! La technique du pingouin, parfait pour faire corps avec la glace. Vous avez fait connaissance, la glace, voici Hiccup, Hiccup, la glace, maintenant que vous êtes potes, je vous laisse, OK ? »

Et il partit. Oh, il resta sur le lac, juste au bord, faisant le tour le plus loin possible du centre. Se relevant d'un coup sec, Hiccup se mit à marcher sur la glace, se servant de ses crocs quand il risquait de perdre l'équilibre. En réalité, il finit par courir à toute allure sur ses crocs, pour se jeter sur Jack et les faire tomber tous les deux, glissant l'un sur le dos, l'autre sur l'un. Jack laissa sortir un gémissement de douleur.

« Désolé. J'ai glissé. »

.

Bon. Bon, bon, bon.

Laissez donc votre avis, bande de petits freluquets !


End file.
